


Howell's Monster

by americanphancakes



Series: Phanlight Zone 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frankenstein AU, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, No Smut, Obsession, Serial Killers, and that was sick enough tbh, just the hint of it, kind of, no reanimataion, so i stopped it there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Part 1 of my Phanlight Zone series for Halloween.Dan does some cosmetic repairs.OR: the fic I wrote months ago that made me think "the heck is wrong with me? if I weren't already in therapy I'd be like 'holy crap, i should really go to therapy.'"Do check the tags if you're easily disturbed, I really don't want to be held responsible for the nightmares you might have after this XD





	Howell's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> lol remember when I was nervous about smut?
> 
> such innocent times.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the.... whatever the fuck this is. lol

Hmm… perhaps these eyes? No, these. Yes… these eyes are closest to yours. The way yours were mostly blue but faded to a yellow glow around your pupils, like an eclipse in the middle of a blue sky...

*sigh* Look, I know I’m basically that eclipse, right? The darkness that’s always keeping you from shining, whatever. I know that. It’s just that I don’t give a fuck. I have work to do right now.

Okay then. Which of these noses is closest to yours? Hmm… Ah, yes. This one. With that gentle angular slope downward. So masculine. You always were statuesque, and not just because of your height. You looked like a slender god to me.

_ This _ mouth has your bottom lip. God I love that bottom lip. I always wished so hard that one day you'd let me kiss it, take it between my teeth, suck on it, nibble it, make you moan… Well, you’re not gonna do too much of  _ that _ anymore, are you? Pity.

The movies don’t tell you how badly a face shatters when you shoot it. It’s always this nice, neat little bullet hole with blood trickling down. How was I supposed to know you were basically going to explode? I'm English, I don't know fuck all about guns. I mean if you want to blame someone for all this, blame the media, really.

Who knew rebuilding a human head would be so much like a puzzle? It’s quite fun, actually.

I mean, it’ll still be a dead body. I can’t exactly rebuild your brain. But I don’t need a brain to fuck you or kiss you, I just need your body, which was the whole point to begin with. I’m quite thankful I found a few other people to get new facial features from. They were awfully noisy at the end though. I kind of feel bad for the people whose parts I didn’t use. They pretty much died for nothing. Such a waste. Oh well.

Now I’m done stitching your face together. I wish it could heal, but even with the seams, at least it’s now your face. I missed you. You’re so beautiful.

I run my fingers delicately along the thick, smooth sutures holding you together.

I kiss those cold lips and then press play on my laptop.

I straddle you as I hear your voice.

“Hey guys…”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You guys okay? lol
> 
> This is the first of my horror/spooky-themed stories for October. I PLAN on doing one every day or two ish, and I have a few written in advance. Thanks to everyone on tumblr who helped me come up with ideas - one of them is coming tomorrow or the day after, and it is CONSIDERABLY more lighthearted than this. Like... by alot.


End file.
